Scavenger
by RaggedyWolf
Summary: It's the end of the Jedi as the First Order see's it, but it's just the beginning of Kyle Skywalker's new life. Driven from his home with his father Luke Skywalker, he is forced to flee without his mentor, but more importantly without his father. Kyle ends up on a planet of the Western reaches and his life takes an incredible journey...
1. Prologue

**25 ABY**

A scraggly boy with shaggy light brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin flew and smashed right up against a wall, making a dent in it. The boy sniffed and felt the blood dripping down his nose. "Hey kid, who the hell do you think you are? You're a pathetic little piece of trash from the garbage," the other boy mocked. The beat up boy stayed on the floor and stayed rolled up. The other boy kicked him right smack in the centre of his ribs. "I'm talking to you worm!"

"I'm Kyle... Kyle Cassian Skywalker," the beat up boy stammered. Kyle slowly stood up, ignoring the aching pain from his head and rib.

"Skywalker? You're Luke Skywalker's son?" the other boy asked shocked. Kyle just glared at the other boy. "I just didn't see it from behind all your cowardliness," the other boy said, smirking.

"What do you want Michael?" Kyle asked desperately. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to anger Michael, but then again, most of the other Jedi learning under Luke Skywalker got annoyed at Kyle because of him being Luke's son, even though he is just as able as the rest of them.

"I want you to make sure that I get chosen as an apprentice," Michael ordered. Kyle looked Michael straight in the eye and could see the fire within Michael's eyes. Kyle was surprised that Michael hadn't been pulled over to the dark side yet.

Kyle wiped the blood off his face with his dark brown Jedi tunic sleeve, still looking into Michael's eyes and said, "No. I won't do it. You can't just beat me up and get me to do something for you." Michael walked straight down into Kyle's eyes. Michael compared to Kyle towered over him.

"You can't run to your momma now, can you?" Michael snickered, punching Kyle in the gut. Kyle's mum was a rough spot to talk about. Kyle's mom Mara Jade Skywalker had died when Kyle was four due to a bounty hunter that murdered her while she was on a diplomatic mission. Kyle hated when people who didn't even know his mum talked about her; he especially hated it when they were making fun of him using the fact that she died. Kyle was about to body slam Michael, when Michael side stepped and flipped Kyle over.

Pain surged through Kyle's entire body. He couldn't seem to move; he was almost paralysed to the spot. He prayed that if Michael wanted to kill him for him to do it fast. Kyle closed his eye, but the awaiting ending shot never came.

"Michael, leave the poor kid alone," Kyle heard a familiar voice say in a demanding tone, "He's the youngest here. Wouldn't want to have an unfair advantage, do you?" Kyle sighed and looked up. In front of him he saw his favourite and only cousin, Ben Solo. A cousin senior to him by nine years. Kyle smiled, but also was annoyed. He didn't particularly like Ben going around reminding that Kyle was younger than the rest at the academy. The reminder of the fact that he was younger didn't help adding on to the fact that Kyle could barely hold out on his own in a fight. Kyle was born 14 ABY. Michael stared hard at Ben then finally left, but not without kicking Kyle in the side.

Ben walked over to Kyle and put an arm out for him to help him up. Kyle smiled and took his hand and Ben pulled him up. Pain surged through Kyle's body, but he desperately tried to ignore it.

"Thanks... again," Kyle thanked. It was just a few days ago when Ben had to save him again from another fight that sprung around from lightsaber training. It seemed that everyone was intimidated by Ben, but thought Kyle was the weak link. Even in his own family, against all the other Jedi's, he was the weakest of them all.

"You've got to stop getting into fights Kyle. I'm not always going to be around to save you," Ben said. Kyle frowned. He always had this dream that Ben would take him as his apprentice and they'd go out a do missions together, but from Ben's tone, it didn't sound like that anymore.

"Okay. For now though, we're family and family always help each other, right?" Kyle asked. Ben smiled and ruffled Kyle's hair.

"Yeah, always help each other," Ben said. "C'mon let's get you down to the medic."


	2. Run

_Author's Note:  
Edited on 30/12/16. LucasFilms owns pretty much everything in the story.  
RIP Carrie Fisher  
May the Force be With You  
-Wolf_

 **31 ABY**

"Run Kyle," Luke Skywalker ordered urgently to his son. Kyle looked up his father worriedly.

Almost six years have passed since Kyle had been beaten up by Michael and had to be saved by Ben. Ever since that day Kyle had worked feverishly towards becoming stronger than ever before. Ben too joined Kyle as they both trained everyday with one another in attempts to best the other.

A year before both Kyle and Ben had uncovered a Sith holocron in the depths of the archives as they researched more into kybercrystals. Kyle saw a flame in Ben's eyes when they looked deeper into the holocron. The things Kyle saw he never wanted to repeat, but Ben he couldn't tell.

Only a few months after uncovering the holocron, Ben started changing. He become distant and angry all the time. Kyle had tried to talk to him, it all but failed. Ben disappeared one day, and Kyle was left hurt and angry that he had been abandoned by Ben. Kyle's uncle Han also left to go back into smuggling, something that he wanted to keep a secret and not tell Kyle's aunt Leia.

Kyle knew now that Ben had left for good, that he wasn't coming back no matter what prayers had been said. What Kyle didn't know was that Ben had turned to the dark side and underwent the name Kylo Ren and was working under Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Father, what's going on?" Kyle asked. Outside of his bedroom Kyle could hear noises. Listening more carefully he could hear screaming. Fear was written all over Kyle face, meanwhile, his father's was calm.

"I can't explain it Kyle," Luke apologised, frowning. Luke hated keeping secrets from his son, but this was important to keep hidden. He couldn't let out that Ben had betrayed the Jedi. "You're too young to understand." Luke looked deep into Kyle's eyes and could see the fear behind them.

"Father I'm not a child anymore. You can't keep secrets from me," Kyle pleaded. Kyle believed that trust went both ways in his family, but it seemed that slowly his family was falling apart as Luke held more and more secrets from Kyle.

"I know Kyle, but you must listen to me, what's going on out there is out of our hands and you must run," Luke sternly said.

"Cassian. My middle name. It came from Cassian Andor. You gave me that middle name because that man was a man of honour who sacrificed his life for the Alliance. You have to see it father, I don't have to run. I'll fight whatever is out there," Kyle explained.

"Who told you about Cassian Andor?" Luke questioned angrily. Kyle had never seen his father this angry about anything.

"Aunt Leia," Kyle mumbled. Luke glanced down sadly.

"There's no hiding it now," Luke began, "Yes, Cassian came from Cassian Andor a member of Rogue One. He sacrificed his life to get the Death Star plans which your aunt had to get delivered back to the Alliance. He died a true hero on Scarif and became one with the Force. I had hoped you would never learn about him and avoid following the footsteps of him."

"Please father, don't push me away now. Ben is gone. Uncle Han is gone. All I have left is you," Kyle begged. Ever since Kyle's mother had passed, he had a fear of losing his father and that fear drove him to wanting to prove himself to his father, that he could take care of himself, that he would never have to leave him.

Luke ignored Kyle's comment and brought him into a tight hug. "I love you so much Kyle. You're mum would be so proud of you," Luke said, kissing Kyle on the forehead. Luke already had felt bad about keeping the secret about Ben, but the added on secret of Cassian Andor pressured down on Luke too much. A single tear rolled down Luke's face as he felt the pain of making his only son flee, but he knew deep down that his son would be able to care for himself.

"I love you too father," Kyle said, tears rolling down his face. Luke smiled and ruffled Kyle's hair.

"You should get going now Kyle," Luke said, feeling a dark drawing near in the Force. Kyle sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to win a fight against his father, and grabbed his satchel filled with the important things and a few personal belongings: his imager filled with photos with his family and friends, a few bacta patches, a couple of rations, a medkit, and various parts. "Go to Tuanul, Jakku in the Western Reaches. Find a man there named Lor San Tekka and give him this," Luke ordered, handing him a small drive. Kyle nodded, and placed the drive into his satchel. Luke leaned down and kissed Kyle on the forehead.

It wss then Kyle noticed that his father had a different lightsaber in his hand. _That's odd. Thought dad only had one,_ Kyle thought to himself. His father gave a sad smile and said, "This was your mother's lightsaber. She told me that if she died she wanted you to have it." It'd been a while since his mum's death and his father never gave him the lightsaber. "I was waiting for the right time, but I guess I just wasn't ready to give it away yet."

"Father, you can keep it," Kyle insisted. He knew how much that lightsaber meant to his father and he didn't want them to part.

"Kyle, I've lived my lifetime to learn that it's not an object that keeps them alive. It's the memories," Luke said. "It's yours now." Luke held out the lightsaber for Kyle. Kyle took a breath and put his hand on the lightsaber. He felt a tingling feeling in his chest and could hear his mum talking to him. Whether it was a memory or real, he didn't know. "You've gotta go now!" Luke ordered. Both Kyle and Luke felt the disturbance in the Force as other Jedi were being slaughtered.

Kyle turned turned around and slowly exited the room. Kyle pulled his hood up over his face and crept down to the hangar.

Luke sat on Kyle's bed saddened by the loss of his wife and now son. A blue simmer suddenly appeared in the room, being the one and only Mara Jade. Luke smiled at being able to see his wife again. _He's so strong, yet so sad,_ Jade said.

"That's what's worrying me. From the moment he found that Sith holocron, he's been a grey Jedi. One small tip in his life could make him go down the wrong path," Luke said, shaking his head. "He's already lost you and Ben. What left does he have?"

 _Luke, you've raised him to be mindful of the Force. He'll know when it calls to him,_ Jade assured.

"If he see's Ben though," Luke began. Luke couldn't even finish the sentence. He had a feeling that Jade would already know the rest. Ben Solo had been Kyle's idol as he progressed through the Jedi Academy. Ben had always been there for Kyle when Luke hadn't. But at the same time, Ben Solo, one of Luke's most promising apprentices betrayed the academy. Luke prayed silently that Kyle would never face Ben again. If Kyle saw the state that Ben had turned, Kyle too could turn to the Dark Side for revenge.

 _If he see's Ben, Kyle will be fine. I'll be there next to him making sure he chooses what's right,_ Jade promised.

Luke looked up from where he was staring, but his wife was already gone. It could've been that he was talking to himself all along.


	3. Faith

_Author's Note:  
For those who didn't know, Cassian Andor was a pilot and intelligence officer for the Alliance in Rogue One.  
RIP Carrie Fisher & Debbie Reynolds  
May the Force be With You  
-Wolf_

Kyle quietly crept down the corridors of the soon to be destroyed Jedi temple. Red warning alarms lit the hallways, but no other light guided through. Kyle heard a gun shot not too far down the hallway he was currently walking on. He froze and leaned as far back into the wall behind him. He held his breath as two stormtroopers ran past him.

Kyle waited a few moments to pass before continuing down the corridor more carefully than before. He only made it a few metres before he stepped in a liquid. He glanced down to see the bloodied body of one of his fellow Jedi. Kyle hadn't known the other Jedi that long as they had only come a year before, but seeing another Jedi dead seeped deep into Kyle's soul. He vowed revenge on the stormtroopers that did this.

"May the force be with you," Kyle whispered. He stepped around the Jedi and continued on his journey down the hallway.

In what seemed to be an eternity, Kyle managed to make his way to the hangar, void of meeting any stormtroopers. Kyle's luck soon ended as he entered the hangar. He saw a large squad of about twelve or so troops patrolling around. What shocked Kyle even more was the dead bodies of even more Jedi. There were at least twenty maybe more. They ranged from the initiates to the masters.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and crept along the outskirts of the hangar towards his hopefully fuelled T-65B X-wing. Kyle only made it half way before he heard a noise coming from the corridor behind him. Kyle unclipped his lightsaber and held it in his hand when the corridor's door opened. It opened to reveal his astromech droid R2-K9.

"Quiet Kane," Kyle whispered. R2-K9 was a metre tall brown astromech droid Kyle had received from his Aunt Leia on his thirteenth birthday saying, "All Jedi need a faithful droid." Kyle took that to heart and formed an unbreakable bond with R2-K9 giving him the nickname Kane. R2-K9 quickly rolled over to Kyle's side and stood quiet. Kyle was glad that R2-K9 had found his way to him, Kyle didn't want to leave the droid behind, but if it meant staying alive for his father's sake then he'd leave the droid.

"Okay, we need to get to the ship. I'll make a diversion while you go and get yourself into the droid socket. Get the ship ready to leave as soon as possible," Kyle ordered still whispering. R2-K9 responded with a quiet beep.

"C'mon Kane, please. We don't have much time. Don't worry about me, okay?" Kyle assured. R2-K9 beeped again and rolled off towards Kyle's x-wing. Kyle took a deep breath before igniting his icy blue and black core lightsaber. He stepped out into the light and pulled down his hood.

"Over here!" Kyle yelled out, keeping an eye on R2-K9 as he rolled over to Kyle's x-wing. The stormtroopers quickly turned towards Kyle and started firing at him. Kyle deflected the incoming blasters just as another Jedi ran into the hangar. He recognised him as Roden. Roden was two years younger than Kyle, but they had trained together quite a bit and proved themselves to be quite advanced fighters.

"Luke told me to come here," Roden said. "Get to your ship, I'll watch your back." Kyle sprinted towards his x-wing that sat idle half way across the hangar. _Hurry up R2-K9!_ Kyle thought as he made it closer. He watched as reinforcement stormtroopers stormed into hangar. There had to have been at least thirty of them. They all aimed fire towards Roden who Kyle knew wouldn't be able to hold off.

"Roden!" Kyle yelled out. This grabbed the attention of half the stormtroopers who soon took aim on Kyle. Kyle deflected the shot taking down a couple of the stormtroopers. Kyle glanced behind him to see that R2-K9 had made it to the socket of the x-wing.

A large explosion caught Kyle's attention. Only a metre away from Roden, the wall behind him exploded. Kyle was too far from Roden to shield him from the debris as it flew and struck the other Jedi in the head. Roden staggered forward and his lightsaber flew from his grip. Kyle yelled and ran towards Roden just as Roden looked directly into Kyle's eyes.

"Get. To. Jakku." Roden managed to make out before being shot down by the stormtroopers. Kyle watched hopelessly as Roden's limp body fell to the ground.

"Roden!" Kyle cried out. Kyle admitted he hadn't known Roden long, but he proved to be a great comrade in training missions, and it pained Kyle more than imaginable to watch him die. Kyle faced the stormtroopers, a fire brewing inside him. Kyle yelled before unleashing chain lightening. The lightening bounced from one stormtrooper to another till all but one laid dead on the ground scorched and shocked to death.

Kyle faced the last stormtrooper and said, "Leave." The stormtrooper dropped their gun and quickly ran out of the hangar. Kyle turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back on to his belt. Kyle knelt down next to Roden who laid face up his emerald eyes staring out into the galaxy. Kyle cried for Roden, a boy who barely reached fifteen who sacrificed his life to make sure Kyle would get off the planet alive. Kyle cried knowing the fact that Roden's folk would never see him again or be in his embrace. Kyle looked one last time upon Roden's face before closing the boy's eyelids.

"May the force be with you Roden," Kyle said. He quickly got up and sprinted over to his x-ing.

"Kane, open the cockpit," Kyle said, taking one last look over at Roden. R2-K9 beeped and the cockpit opened up. Kyle walked over and sat down inside. He took his satchel off and placed it next to him in the seat. On top of the satchel he placed his mother's lightsaber.

Kyle grabbed the helmet and put it on as he flipped the switches on the dashboard powering up the x-wing.

"Kane, set navigation to Jakku in the Western Reaches," Kyle ordered. R2-K9 responded with a series of beeps.

"Yes, I know it's a desert planet," Kyle said. "And… we're going because my father wants me to go there."

Kyle suddenly felt something in the Force he hadn't felt in a long time. He shook his head and bit his bottom lip as he tried to remember it.

Ben!

 _A fifteen year old Kyle sat on Ben's bed as he watched the older boy pace back and forth._

 _"C'mon Ben, please tell me what's wrong," Kyle said._

 _"Nothing is wrong Kyle," Ben snapped._

 _"Yes there is. You've been acting weird since we opened that Sith holocron," Kyle noticed. Ben stopped pacing back and forth and looked at Kyle._

 _"I hear him in my head Kyle. I-I can't fight it," Ben explained. "He talks to me Kyle. Tells me things."_

 _"Who?" Kyle asked._

 _"I don't know!" Ben exclaimed._

 _"Have you told Luke or Aunt Leia? They can help," Kyle suggested._

 _"You don't get it Kyle, my mother pushed me away. She doesn't care about me. And Uncle Luke? He wouldn't understand. He tries to hide power from us Kyle. We could be more powerful than the great Luke Skywalker!"_

 _"You're talking about the Dark Side Ben," Kyle realised. "Ben we can't go down that path, we're Jedi."_

 _"We both know that's a lie. You're no more a Jedi than I. The moment we both looked into the holocron we both became a mere figment of a true Jedi."_

 _"What are you saying Ben? You want to become a Sith?" Kyle asked. Ben turned away from Kyle._

 _"What if I do? You can't stop me," Ben countered._

 _"What happened to you Ben? I barely even know you anymore. What happened to always being there for each other, huh? You're like my brother Ben!" Kyle yelled standing up. Kyle finally was half an inch taller than Ben._

 _"That's the past Kyle, and what happened in the past is over. And if I am like your brother, then you must understand that power if being withheld from us. Power that can help us become the greatest Force users," Ben replied._

 _"Then I can't stop you. If power if what you're after I wish you luck in finding it," Kyle gave in._

 _"Kyle, come with me. We can go away from here and still do quests together," Ben pleaded._

 _"I can't Ben. I have a life here now, and what about Aunt Leia, huh? She'll be heartbroken if you leave," Kyle tried talking sense into Ben._

 _"A life here? Oh you mean Fern? You've trying to get her attention for five years now, can't you see she doesn't love you? And my mother, she has you. You're just as much of a son to her as I am," Ben spat out. Anger boiled in Kyle as Ben talked about Fern. Okay, maybe Kyle wasn't getting anywhere with her, but the way Ben blew up and was so direct about it hurt Kyle deep inside._

 _"A mothers love for her son is unobtainable," Kyle said._

 _"Yeah, whatever," Ben muttered. He looked outside the window of his room and placed a hand on his lightsaber._

 _"I'm going to grab dinner, I'll see you later Kyle," Ben said, exiting the room not waiting for a reply from Kyle. Kyle was left sitting in Ben's room to the noise from the air vents._

 _Ben's here,_ Kyle shook his head. That can't be. Ben had left to go find power and that no power of such could be found in the Jedi Academy. Kyle was about to hit the switch to the cockpit to close, but he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Kyle Cassian Skywalker."

Kyle looked over the dashboard to see none other than Ben Solo standing in the middle of the hangar, a red lightsaber at his side.


	4. Force Lightning

**Authors Note:  
C.E.W: Frankly I didn't know which direction I truly wanted to go, but you made a really interesting insight about Kyle's hesitation. I guess you'll just have to see which way it goes. Fern though is a character my friend wanted into the story, so she doesn't get to die. (yet)  
Hey, sorry if it seems rushed, I wrote it during my English class as part of our free writing. Thanks for checking out my story though. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or want to see something in future chapters. Have an awesome day y'all.  
-Wolf**

Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing. For a year, Ben had disappeared no trace of his whereabouts, not even the ability to contact him. Yet here Ben was donning the robes of a Sith and a mask similar to Darth Vader. What surprised Kyle the most was the unstable red lightsaber Ben held at his side.

Kyle took of his helmet and placed it on the controls, and slowly stood up cautiously and made his way out of cockpit. R2-K9 beeped telling Kyle that this was a bad idea.

"Don't worry, Kane," Kyle assured. "Put the ship is standby mode. We might need a quick escape," Kyle whispered. R2-K9 replied with a single beep.

Kyle jumped from his ship and landed on the floor. At his side, his icy blue and black core lightsaber hung ready for action if required. A loud thud echoed throughout the hangar as Kyle's boots hit the floor. Looking up at Ben, Kyle walked towards him and stood a few metres away, his ship not too far either for a quick escape.

"Kyle Cassian Skywalker, the _greatest_ jedi to ever live," Ben mocked.

"And Ben Solo, the _most powerful_ jedi to ever live," Kyle replied, starring at the masked Ben.

"Ben Solo is dead! He was weak!" Ben yelled. Kyle couldn't see behind Ben's mask, but Kyle could tell that Ben was angry upon hearing his birth name.

"Take off your mask, Ben," Kyle said, "You don't need it here. It's just you and me. Cousins. Brothers." Moments passed and Ben finally took off his mask and dropped it to the floor.

Kyle's face stayed the same as he saw what was left of the Ben Solo that he knew. The Ben Solo he knew always had a smile on his face and eyes full of hope, but all Kyle could see now was darkness and fear clouding Ben's eyes. Kyle guessed that Ben hadn't smiled in a while either.

"Ben, what happened to you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm no longer Ben Solo. The brother and cousin you knew is dead. I am Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren, apprentice to Grand Master Snoke," Ben said.

"The dark side?" Kyle took a step back.

"Quite wonderful, isn't it? More power than you could ever imagine. More power than even your father could comprehend," Ben exclaimed.

"No Ben. The dark side is evil. It's not right," Kyle tried to reason.

"And what would you know about doing the right thing? Last I recall, you sent Michael back to his homeworld barely alive," Ben countered.

 _A fourteen year old girl with long wavy medium ash brown hair and entrancing light brown eyes walked down the hallways, satchel strapped across her chest._

 _"Hello beautiful," fourteen year old Michael said, walking up behind her and putting an arm around her shoulder._

 _"Michael, please leave me alone," the girl said. She pushed Michael's arm off her and walked faster down the hallway to her next class._

 _"C'mon Fern, I'm just getting to know you better," Michael argued._

 _"Michael, I've told you a hundred times, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Fern replied._

 _"It's because you're interested in the Skywalker kid, isn't it?" Michael clicked._

 _"No, I'm not interested in anyone. I just want to focus on my studies," Fern answered, walking even faster. Michael grabbed for Fern's arm pulling her in._

 _"Michael, let go of me!" Fern yelled, yanking her arm, but Michael held his grip._

 _"Fern, I love you. Be with me," Michael said._

 _"No. Please, I need to get to class," Fern begged. One thing Fern hated was violence, and she tended to avoid it if she could. Kyle walked around the corner just as he saw Michael about to go for Fern's mouth. Kyle ran over and kicked Michael in the leg._

 _Michael yelled out furiously and let go of Fern's arm. Kyle quickly pulled Fern behind him._

 _"Not you, you little shit head! You already stole my girl, what next?" Michael yelled._

 _"Michael, calm down! And she's not your girl," Kyle said._

 _Michael cried out before lunging at Kyle with a punch. Kyle side stepped it, pulling Fern behind him. Fern quickly moved back as Michael ran around for another punch._

 _Kyle side stepped and put out a leg as Michael ran back around. Michael flew to the floor._

 _"Well, look who's on the floor now," Kyle taunted._

 _Michael looks up at Kyle with a fire in his eyes. Michael stands up and wipes of the blood from his lip._

 _"You're still pathetic and weak Skywalker," Michael said, as he ran back for another punch this time hitting Kyle in the shoulder. Kyle bit his lip and put his arms up in the defensive position._

 _Michael ran at Kyle again with another punch ready, but Kyle grabbed Michael's wrists and flipped him over. Michael landed with a loud crash and cracked some of the floor beneath him. Kyle also heard another loud crack, which he could only assume was a bone in Michael._

 _Michael laid motionless, and Kyle turned around towards Fern about to ask her if she was alright when Kyle heard the ignition of a lightsaber. Kyle turned around to be faced by Michael with his emerald lightsaber ignited._

 _Michael quickly advanced on to Kyle swinging his lightsaber. Kyle reflexes kicked in and he quickly ignited his own taking the defense of Michael's swings._

 _"Michael! Kyle!" Fern exclaimed. She tried to separate them, but to no avail. Michael and Kyle duelled in the hallway as other Jedi apprentices watched._

 _Michael lunged at Kyle with his lightsaber and Kyle stepped to the side and swung down on Michael's arm. Kyle's lightsaber singed the top of Michael's wrist. Michael yelled out, but continued fighting on strong. Blood streamed out from Michael's wrist on to the ground._

 _Michael attacked one last time, but Kyle grabbed Michael's arm and held him as he knocked his lightsaber hilt into Michael's face. Michael dropped his lightsaber and doubled over to the floor. Kyle heard another sickening crack as Michael's eyes started to twitch._

 _Deep down Kyle knew that the crack was of Michael's skull. Kyle though was angry and filled with a fire and kicked Michael in the side._

 _"That's for all those years you picked on me," Kyle said. He kicked Michael again in the leg._

 _"That's for harassing Fern," Kyle said. He faced his palm at Michael and sent force lightning at him. Kyle felt someone grab him and try to pull him back. Kyle turned around and saw Fern._

 _"You've won Kyle, stop," Fern pleaded. Kyle looked at Fern then at Michael who was withering on the floor as the force lightning struck him over and over._

 _"He doesn't deserve to live," Kyle said. Fern took a step back surprised at what Kyle had said. Fern hadn't known Kyle too well besides pilot training, but she didn't think that he was dark. Nor did she believe that Kyle would let himself easily fall to the dark side._

 _"Kyle, let him go. It's the right thing," Fern reasoned._

 _"But Fern, he assaulted you almost," Kyle argued._

 _"And he will be punished according to the Jedi ways. You're not a murderer Kyle," Fern insisted._

 _"I might as well be," Kyle said. He sends one more powerful shock of lightning at him then stops. Michael laid on the floor barely breathing._

 _"Kyle," Fern said, trailing off. She hugged Kyle and cried into his shoulder._

 _"He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you ever again," Kyle assured._

"You still remember," Ben observed. "You used the dark side of the force."

"It was an accident. I was angry. He hurt Fern," Kyle validated.

"Love, Kyle. It's more powerful than the force. Use it to discover the power of the dark side," Ben said.

"I don't love anymore, Ben. You or your stormtroopers murdered her already," Kyle said, a tear streaming down his face.

"No," Ben said. Kyle looked up at him.

"She's alive. I ordered my men to let her live. She fled before the attack," Ben assured.

"Fern… Fern's alive," Kyle muttered over and over again. "Why? What do you get out of her being alive?"

"Join me Kyle, and I can teach you to make sure no one ever hurts her. You can live together under the protection of the First Order," Ben suggested. Kyle started thinking about Ben's offer. He and Fern could live a life away from all the struggles of the galaxy, no one could hurt them… but who would protect the rest of the galaxy from the First Order.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a jedi. And Fern will love me for doing the right thing," Kyle realised. Kyle stared right into Ben's eyes. "Even if it means going against the few people I have left." Kyle quickly unclipped his lightsaber and charged forwards at Ben. Ben swung his lightsaber deflecting the blow from Kyle.

Ben then spun around and swiping low at Kyle's legs. Kyle jumped in time and flipped over Ben. Kyle spun and swiped at Ben's head, but Ben's reflexes kicked in fast enough. The two lightsabers clashed together, sparks of light sizzling off.

"Kyle, you're stronger than you think. The First Order could benefit with you on our side," Ben said.

"Never!" Kyle yelled. He then side stepped and struck Ben's face with the hilt of his lightsaber. Ben staggered backwards, tripping over rubble on the ground. Ben landed on his back and looked up at Kyle, anger in his eyes. Kyle leaned over and aimed his lightsaber down at Ben's heart.

"Strike me down, Kyle," Ben spat out. _He's my cousin, I can't kill him,_ Kyle said. _But he's also…_ Kyle's thoughts were cut short as he heard footsteps echoing down a hallway. In Kyle's hesitation, Ben took the time to grab his lightsaber and swing up. Kyle luckily moved in time, barely missing Ben's lightsaber. With a new strength, Ben started attacking Kyle to disable him for good.

A squad of stormtroopers entered the hangar not soon after, taking aim at Kyle, but not shooting yet. _I'm not going to be able to beat him,_ Kyle thought. _I'm going to have to send him into the defense to get Kane enough time to create a diversion._ Kyle swung again, but changed his attack method to the saber swarm. Kyle pushed Ben far enough back that he was able to get a split second of confusion.

"Fire, Kane!" Kyle yelled. He heard a whizzing noise as R2-K9 started shooting from the ship. In the confusion, Kyle turned around and force sprinted to the starfighter. He felt a stinging hot sensation in his leg though. He looked down and saw that a bullet had made it's way to his thigh. Kyle bit his lip and jumped into the cockpit of his starfighter. He threw on the helmet and closed the cockpit cover.

"Kane, get us out of here!" Kyle yelled. As the smoke cleared from the hangar, he saw Ben looking at him as he gestured for a full out shooting of Kyle's ship. R2-K9 beeped in a panicking matter. "Yeah, I know the ship's taking damage. Get the shields online," Kyle ordered. He flipped a button on the control panel changing over to manual control. Kyle took the controls and slowly the starfighter rose off the ground.

Kyle hit the thruster and maneuvered the starfighter out of the hangar. He looked behind and saw Ben go over and grab his helmet and place it back on. _He's really dead then,_ Kyle sadly accepted.

"Let's get outta here," Kyle said, guiding the starfighter out of the planet's gravitational pull. "Next time we meet, Kylo Ren. I'll be ready." Kyle then slowly pushes the lever entering into hyperspace towards Jakku.


End file.
